


I Will Not Fail...!

by Meynara



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Jinchuuriki!Rin, Rin as Team 7's sensei, just as a heads up, most of the characters are sorta just there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meynara/pseuds/Meynara
Summary: When the stakes are raised while on a mission away from the village -- her first as a Jounin-sensei -- Rin has to make a decision that could possibly make waves for not only her country, but all of the elemental nations.OrRin and her adorable genin head to the Land of Waves only to be stopped by someone who is NOT a bandit or thief.





	I Will Not Fail...!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ lookacryptid](https://lookacryptid.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for the [ Naruto Secret Santa 2017 ](https://narutosecretsantas.tumblr.com/) event! I hope you enjoy and that everyone has a happy holiday season. :3

Rin Nohara had **always** been a survivor. First there was the incident at Kannabi Bridge, where she lost one of her closest friends. Then there was the time where she was kidnapped and had a tailed beast trapped within her without her initial knowledge (though, to her credit, it hadn’t taken her long to realize something was off when Kakashi had freed her before he died). The attack of the Kyuubi on her village, caused by a masked man who caused the deaths of many that she knew -- family, friends, and even her mentor and teacher both.

She was the only one from Team Minato who survived, and she would keep on surviving, whatever it took.

Of course, now she was a Jounin-sensei, teaching the remaining legacy of her youth, the son of her teacher and mentor, Naruto Uzumaki. The last remaining Uchiha in the village, Sasuke Uchiha. A young pink-haired girl that reminded her so much of herself in her youth, Sakura Haruno.

However, none of these genin -- these **_children_ ** \-- would have a chance if they died on their first mission outside of the village, and Zabuza was proving to be more of a challenge than she thought. There was no way he would’ve been an easy fight, but she was trapped in this prison of water and she had no way to break out yet. And the three genin she was supposed to protect were doing their best to protect Tazuna, but they weren’t working as a team, not yet. Not like they hopefully would in the future.

And all she could do was watch for the moment. Watch and wait for an opening, and try to convince the kids to leave her even though _she_ would never leave **any** of them. But she couldn’t -- **_wouldn’t_ ** do what she needed to do while the children were right there. Her own affinity was water, she was exceptionally talented with it but there were reasons she couldn’t just use what she had.

She couldn’t out herself as the holder of Isobu, even as Naruto was unknown to be the bearer of Kurama. The kids could still flee with Tazuna, save themselves and continue the mission, just as they were taught in the academy, but they didn’t.

**_They wouldn’t._ **

Even that damn bridge builder was in on it, saying he was staying, that it was his fault they were in this mess to begin with (which was true, but still), and then it seemed as if a miracle had occurred.

The children were growing before her eyes. Not physically, obviously, but they were working together, like she knew they could. Zabuza was distracted, if only slightly, by the antics the genin were getting up to.

It was just enough.

Her hands moved quickly, focusing her chakra along with just a little bit of Isobu’s blended in, and -- there! -- she redirected the water that imprisoned her, making a hole big enough for her to escape, going down into the water below with not even so much as a splash.

Zabuza Momochi would quickly learn that Rin Nohara wasn’t just a simple medic nin, despite what other nations likely thought -- not that many knew about her really -- she was a kunoichi to be _feared_.

Being in the water, she couldn’t see what was going on, she couldn’t really talk, but she didn’t need to. Hands continued moving through signs, quickly, pulling water close to her, below her before pushing herself upward, breaking cover, breaking the silence she had maintained for all of a minute, taking in a quick gasp of air before the water formed about her, making something akin to armor and forming claws on her hands.

Smirking faintly, Rin couldn’t fight the brief rush of excitement that ran through her. Her kids were fine -- Sasuke had taken some damage, but he would be fine. Sakura was standing strong with Tazuna, and Naruto had his back to her, but otherwise seemed just fine as well.

It was time for her to step in and finish this fight.

With a quick exhale, she moved forward, past Naruto and right up to Zabuza, her chakra flaring, still that subtle mix of her own chakra and Isobu’s, quickly going for his abdomen with a slash of her chakra enhanced water claws, manging to land a blow even as he jumped back, eyes wide but expression unreadable aside from that due to the bandages around his mouth.

“How…?! Who are you?”

“Rin Nohara, Medic-nin and Jounin-sensei from Konohagakure, and the last face you’ll ever see.” Her voice sounded about as cheerful as ever even as she ran towards him once more, slashing at his face, and landing, blinding him with little effort. Her other hand, meanwhile, went for his throat, leaning in as the smile on her face quickly turned into a smirk, lowering her voice to say one more thing. “This is why we don’t touch what belongs to a Jinchuuriki, Demon of the Mist.”

And just like that, Zabuza Momochi was no more, while the genin and their client were none the wiser as to the reality behind Rin Nohara…

...Except they **_all_** knew now not to mess with the medic nin. _Ever_.


End file.
